The Dark Side of the Moon
by Skyukluz
Summary: I don't have enough angst fics of Jyushi in school so I had to and it's like nine in the morning and I haven't slept yet sue me *pats Jyushi* this bad boy can fit so much self proj- *stops* Also rated T for bullying and maybe swearing in the future idk Also Jyushi isn't on the list of characters why


Dull pain wakes anyone up faster than any alarm.

The sunlight streamed weakly through curtained windows while I pushed away the duvet that has been thinned by the times it had been washed. My hand moved unconsciously to the back of my neck and picked on scabs that accumulated there.

I padded quietly in the small apartment my family lives in. Although my new habit of being out of the apartment before anyone else is awake raised a question or two at dinner, it was easily avoided by late nights back home and my parents long since given up interrogating me and just left me alone as long as I do come back.

The frequent need to patch up my school bag, and the soiled uniform that my family shouldn't see meant pricked fingers with restless nights and rushed washing and drying before bed became the usual; while a good night's sleep slowly became a luxury for me.

Standing in front of the mirror, I pulled on my dark hair and tried to make my presence as weak as possible. My reflection stared blankly back at me while I weakly smiled. If I had anywhere else to go, I would've went straight through hell to go there no questions asked. But I didn't.

The school was eerily quiet when I arrived, which, given the time I arrived, was normal. The cool autumn breeze shoved past me to get into the warm building. I glaced warily behind the door before entering, but when nothing but air greeted me, I shakily opened the door.

I tried to open my locker to get my indoor shoes but it was jammed and after a hard jab with my key the door bounced open, and my hopes of an uneventful morning went down the drain. The vandalized shoes screamed my classmates jeers at me while I bite my lip and submit to my fate.

Once in the classroom, I see my desk in about the same sorry state as the inside of my locker and my shoes. I walked as quickly as I could to the closest toilet to try and rub off all of the graffiti before anyone walked in, the stress of anyone catching me in the act crept up my spine and my hands couldn't seem to stop their shaking as I furiously scrubbed my desk.

No one came in.

I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding and sat on my assigned seat, crossing my feet at the ankles, as if that will hide their words from me and from my classmates. While they slowly streamed in, I was greeted with snickering, glances of pity, or more often, complete disinterest.

I zoned in and out of class when my attention couldn't seem to focus even though my slipping grades were no longer a topic of interest for my family. I was jolted back to reality when a sharp pain in my neck screamed for my nonexistent attention. I instantly clamped down my whimper, and realised the teacher had left for recess. Also the fact that another mechanical pencil's tip had found its way to my neck and he was dragging it against my skin. Again.

I stared down to my lap. This wasn't new. The name calling wasn't new. Nothing was new. I knew making any noise was just asking for a worse fate. But when the tip pricked my windpipe I instinctively flinched away and he slapped me on the back of my head and sent my brain ringing. I vaguely heard boisterous laughter, then a familiar stiff piece of fabric found its way around my neck, and the audible click.

They made it as obvious as possible that I was their plaything.

The dog collar rests uncomfortably against my throat and I kept my mouth shut and hands firmly seated on my lap despite their shaking. A firm tug cut off my air supply as I choked on nothing. A pull to the side made me ungracefully fall to my knees and I was dragged to the toilet I was in earlier today by the collar and shoved into a cubicle. The resounding click and the shuffling indicated they blocked the exit with something heavy.

I sat on the toilet seat cover while debating my choices. I don't have enough strength nor the energy to try to move the object blocking the doors. I curled up on myself while I let myself let out a small whine. There wasn't a point in contemplating why I was subjected to this. Acceptance swallowed my grief while I drifted into sleep

_"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET ALONG WITH YOUR CLASSMATES?!"_

_"What are you doing here, freak? You don't have the right to go to the same school as me you useless piece of shit!" _

The phantom pain jolted me awake and my current predicament caught up with me when a knock sounded on the door of my cubicle.


End file.
